John C. Dvorak
No Agenda host John Charles Dvorak (born April 5, 1952 in Los Angeles, California) is an American columnist and broadcaster in the areas of technology and computing. His writing extends back to the 1980s, when he was a mainstay of a variety of magazines. Dvorak is also the Vice-President of Mevio (formerly PodShow) and well known for his work for Tech TV. Personal life and background John C. Dvorak was born in 1952 in Los Angeles, California. He attended the University of California, Berkeley, and has homes in the San Francisco Bay area and in Washington State. His wife, Mimi Smith-Dvorak, was an occasional writing collaborator. Dvorak's son created a Craigslist aggregation site called Craigsfindr. However, the founder of Craigslist, Craig Newmark, has repeatedly blocked the site. Dvorak is a noted collector of Bordeaux wines and has been a tasting judge at various international events. He started his career as a wine writer. Dvorak has also appeared as a prima donna version of himself with Steve Gibson in the Up in Smoke Video Podcast, a mini sitcom about a cigar shop. On TWiT episode 191, Dvorak announced his support for the legalization of Marijuana. Writing career Periodicals Dvorak writes for various publications, including PC Magazine (two separate columns since 1986), MarketWatch, BUG Magazine (Croatia), and Info Exame (Brazil). Dvorak has been a columnist for Boardwatch, Forbes, Forbes.com, MacUser, MicroTimes, PC/Computing, Barron's Magazine, Smart Business, and Vancouver Sun. (The MicroTimes column ran under the banner Dvorak's Last Column.) He has written for the New York Times, Los Angeles Times, International Herald Tribune, San Francisco Examiner and The Philadelphia Inquirer among numerous other publications. His PC Magazine column is licensed worldwide. Books Dvorak has written or co-authored over a dozen books, including Hypergrowth: The Rise and Fall of the Osborne Computer Corporation with Adam Osborne and Dvorak's Guide to Desktop Telecommunications in 1990. His latest book is Online! The Book (Prentice Hall PTR, October, 2003) with co-authors Wendy Taylor and Chris Pirillo. Awards The Computer Press Association presented Dvorak with the Best Columnist and Best Column awards, and he was also the 2004 and 2005 award winner of the American Business Editors Association's national gold award for best online columns of 2003 and 2004, respectively. He was the creator and lead judge of the Dvorak Awards (1992 – 1997). In 2001, he was awarded the Telluride Tech Festival Award of Technology. TV and Online Media Dvorak was on the start-up team for CNET Networks, appearing on the television show CNET Central. He also hosted a radio show called Real Computing on NPR, as well as a television show on TechTV (formerly ZDTV) called Silicon Spin. He now appears on Marketwatch TV and is a regular panelist on This Week in Tech, a netcast audio program hosted by Leo Laporte and featuring other former TechTV personalities such as Patrick Norton, Kevin Rose, and Robert Heron. As of December 2005, that "TWiTcast" regularly ranks among the top 5 at Apple's iTunes Music Store. Dvorak also participated in the only Triangulation podcast, a similar co-hosted technology discussion program. In March 2006, Dvorak started a new show called CrankyGeeks in which he leads a rotating panel of "cranky" tech gurus in discussions of technology news stories of the week. Mevio hired Dvorak as Vice President & Managing Editor for a new Mevio TECH channel in 2007. He manages content from existing Mevio tech programming as well as hosts the show, "Tech5", where Dvorak discusses the day's tech news in approximately 5 minutes. Dvorak also co-hosts a podcast with Mevio co-founder Adam Curry called No Agenda. The show is a free flowing conversation about the week's news, happenings in the lives of the hosts and their families, and restaurant reviews from the dinners John and Adam have together when they are in the same city (usually San Francisco). Adam usually has more outlandish opinions of the week's news or world events while Dvorak plays the straight man in the dialogue. Category:Hosts Category:General